


Dear Future Husband

by HolleringHawk65



Series: DickKory Week 2016 [4]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4: Height Difference</p><p>Dick is a little insecure, Kory makes it all better and reveals some pretty good news to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Future Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Title is because I was listening to Meghan Trainor while writing this (again)

“So.”

Kory looked over at Dick, slowly lowering the pint of Ben & Jerry’s that she had in her hand. Every time he started a sentence like that, she was worried that he’d figured it out. She knew that he wasn’t stupid, had never thought he was, but he hadn’t seemed to piece it together yet.

He scratched the back of his neck as he stepped closer to her. “Do you want me to wear heels? At the wedding?”

She set the pint on the end table of the couch before patting next to her on the cushion. “Do you want to wear a pair of heels?”

“That’s not what I asked you.”

“ _Answer_ the _question_ , Dick.”

“Not really. They get uncomfortable after a while, and I don't want to have to get changed at any point.” He wrapped their fingers together. “I don't want to have to be away from you on our wedding day if I don't have to be.”

She nodded. “Then it’s simple; don’t wear heels.”

“So, our height difference, it doesn’t bother you?”

She raised an eyebrow. “No, not at all. I love it.”

He smiled before leaning over, his head on her shoulder. “Good. Great, I mean, because I love it too, I was just...”

She ran a hand through his hair. “I get self conscious too, Dick, you know that.”

He sat up. “Is that…”

“What?”

“You’ve been wearing a lot of sweatshirts lately, and I know it’s cold, but you usually stick to leather jackets and.” He scratched the back of his neck again. “I’m not trying to say-”

“I’m pregnant,” she blurted out, and Dick froze.

It seemed to take a moment for the news settled in before Dick was bursting into a smile. “You’re being serious, right?”

She nodded as he took her hands into his. “One hundred percent.”

“Kory, I-I’m so happy right now. I’m going to be a _dad_ , and Bruce, oh, _man_ , he’s going to be a _grandpa_ , and Jason’s going to be an uncle and the two of us parents together, I just,” he took a deep breath, smiling as he did. “The only thing that tops this is when you said yes.”

He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “I love our family.”

She kissed him again, a smile not leaving her face now that he knew and she didn't have to worry about him hating her forever or something. 

It made her even more excited for the wedding and their life afterwards.


End file.
